Homecoming
by SoulTinkerer
Summary: Remus comes home from a mission needing Sirius.


I do not own Harry Potter! I just don't have a life so I write dirty fanfiction. :P

* * *

><p>Homecoming<p>

Sirius was in that place between sleep and wakefulness where everything was fuzzy, and where things were real just as easily as they were dreams. But whether he was awake or asleep there was a part of his mind that was always focused on Remus, and right then that part of him knew that Remus was in the Underworld on a mission for the Order. He'd been gone over a month now, and would stay gone for about a week.

That's what his mind told him, so when he felt the bed dip and something warm slide under the covers next to him he decided it must be a dream. Remus wasn't here but he still smelled him- chocolate and parchment and the wild, wet smell of the dark forest. Those were his hands running down his back because only Remus ever touched him like that and only Remus knew that kissing that spot behind his ear sent shivers down his spine.

"Padfoot, you awake?" Remus asked, breath hot on the back of Sirius' neck.

"Mmm?" Sirius rolled over and cracked open an eye. "Remus?" He felt Remus' lips against his own and when they were gone he asked. "What are you doing home? I thought you had another week."

"I missed you," Remus said, and kissed him again, more urgently this time.

By then Sirius was awake enough to kiss him back, and awake enough to realize he hadn't really answered the question. "But why'd you leave? I don't think Dumbledore will be very happy-"

"I just needed to come home, Sirius, all right?" Remus said and kissed him again. He ran his hands over his chest and gripped his shoulders. There was something about the way he moved that worried Sirius- they weren't hungry or urgent. They were… desperate.

Sirius broke the kiss and said, "Is everything all right?"

"Merlin's saggy left nut, Sirius, this has to be the first time in history that you'd rather talk than kiss me," Remus said, frustrated. He rolled off of Sirius and then pulled him on top of him, wrapping his legs around his waist. "I'm fine. Now fuck me." He lifted his hips and rubbed against Sirius, letting him feel the cock that was already getting hard.

Sirius didn't need to be told that twice. He kissed Remus fiercely and ran his hands under the hem of his t-shirt, whipping it over Remus' head and tossing it away. An instant later he had Remus' jeans and boxers off as well and for a moment they just laid there, fully naked, pressed up against each other. Sirius kissed him again, but Remus broke it quickly, and said, "Sirius, please-"

Sirius couldn't deny that voice anything. He reached over to the night stand, searching for his wand. He found it and a second later Remus' hole was slick. He put the wand back and slid his hand between Remus' legs, forefinger circling his hole briefly before sliding in. Remus moaned and lifted his hips and Sirius pushed his finger in further before adding another and crooking his fingers to find that sweet spot-

Remus gasped through clenched teeth like he always did. It was a habit born from making love in the boy's dormitory where they had to be quiet.

"I'm ready," he said. "Fuck me."

Sirius guided his cock to Remus' hole and kissed him as he pushed slowly in. Remus gasped again, but the small crease between his eyebrows told Sirius to slow down so he paused, waiting for Remus to get comfortable.

"Move," Remus said.

"I don't want to hurt-"

"You won't, now move, dammit!"

Sirius started to move slowly. Remus was so hot and tight and slick that it was a miracle he wasn't pounding into him at full speed, but Sirius didn't hurt him. He kissed Remus again and then ducked his head, resting his forehead on Remus' collarbone. One of his hands found its way to Remus' cock and started to jerk him off slowly. After a few minutes of the slow, slick pace the tightness eased a fraction, and Remus said, "Harder."

Sirius picked up the pace a bit, but Remus wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulled him down into a hard kiss, then said, "Fuck, Sirius, I said _harder._"

So Sirius let go of his worry and of Remus' cock and started pounding Remus into the mattress. The sounds of gasping, squeaking bed springs, and a wet slapping filled the room and it wasn't long until they were both panting and covered in sweat. Remus' hand had replaced Sirius' on Remus' cock and he was rubbing frantically. Sirius knew neither of them would last very long at this pace and sure enough, it was only a few minutes before he felt a tight coiling in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Remus squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip and then came, clenching around Sirius' cock. Sirius thrust into him once, twice, three more times be fore coming himself.

He rolled off of Remus and they laid there gasping.

Remus waited until they had both stopped panting to say, "Some Aurors were trying to spy on Fenrir tonight. They were found out and they ran. I was the first one to catch them and I let them get away. Fenrir wasn't happy with me." 'Unhappy' was an understatement.

"Do you think he knows you let them go?" Sirius asked.

"No. He just thinks I'm worthless," Remus said with a little laugh. "Anyway, I figured it'd be best to stay out of his hair for a while until he calms down."

After a moment Sirius asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"Knocked me around a bit," Remus said. "Few bruises, that's all." That hadn't really bothered him. Remus could take a beating. What had sent him running in fear with a desperate need for safe, gentle Sirius was when Fenrir had thrown him on the ground and jumped on top of him, the bulge of his hard cock pressing against Remus' ass. He hadn't taken what he wanted then, though Remus had been sure he was going to. He knew it was only a matter of time before it happened.

So he'd run. It was cowardly, sure, but there you go. Dumbledore wouldn't be very happy with him, especially since Remus knew he wouldn't tell him the full story, but Remus would go back eventually; in a few weeks maybe, a few days before the next full moon.

Sirius pulled him close and Remus snuggled up to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

Sirius sighed. "All right." He kissed the top of Remus' head and said, "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," Remus said.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Should I turn it into a chapter fic or keep it a one shot? Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
